Wait and see
by Nene2
Summary: Goten thinks about his father, Goku and asks Gohan about his father. Please read and review.


Wait and See  
  
I'd like to thank my friend, Clio aka Woman of the Dúnedain for proof reading this fic for me and making some changes. Thanks Clio. ^_~  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"He was a great guy and the most powerful warrior on Earth." His brother Gohan's words lingered in the young warrior's mind. "Wow, my dad sounds great!" his reply had been full of enthusiasm. "He is Goten; just you wait until you meet him."  
  
Seven year old Goten lay sprawled out on his bed tired after spending the entire afternoon sparring with his brother Gohan. Once again, like the week before, they had been preparing for the World Martial Arts Tournament when Goten would at last meet Goku, his father.  
  
'What is my father like? Why does everyone say he was such a great person?' wondered Goten, his eyes closed and his chest rising slowly with each breath. Sure, his older brother Gohan had told him stories about his father, but Goten still wanted to know more.  
  
He wanted to know as much about this mysterious man who was his father that would appear at the World Martial Arts Tournament as he possibly could. Closing his eyes, Goten tried to picture his father's image in his head. Gohan had told him that he looked very similar to his father.  
  
"I wonder if my father is like Gohan? Or is he like me?" The young warrior voiced his thoughts aloud. Goten didn't know why he was so bothered by the thought of his father, someone that he's never known. It never really bothered Goten the past eight years.  
  
He'd wondered, once or twice, why Trunks had a father and he didn't. The moments always past quickly. But today, he couldn't stop thinking about his father.  
  
Suddenly a knock on the door made Goten snap out of his thoughts. "Huh? Come in," he yelled out, sitting up straight. A second later, the door opened revealing Goten's older brother, Gohan. "Hey Goten, dinner's ready," smiled Gohan. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute," replied Goten, not as cheerfully as Gohan had expected. "Hey, squirt, what's wrong?" A look of concern replaced the smile on the older warrior's face. "Nothing, let's go eat!" answered Goten, smiling slightly at his older brother.  
  
But Gohan knew his younger brother well enough to see beyond that smile. Quietly, Gohan sat down next to Goten on the bed. "Thinking about dad?" asked Gohan quietly, without even looking at his younger sibling. "Yeah," Goten whispered back, looking down at his hands, which were resting on his laps. The young warrior knew from experience that he couldn't hide anything from his brother.  
  
"You've been thinking about him a lot lately, haven't you, Goten?" asked Gohan, facing his brother. Goten nodded. "I really want to meet him, Gohan. I'm really excited," grinned the young Z warrior. "I don't blame you. Who wouldn't want to meet their own father?"  
  
"Gohan, why does everyone say that dad was so powerful?" questioned Goten, looking at Gohan with his big puppy dog eyes. Gohan smirked at his young brother. "Why don't you wait and see?" Goten became quiet once again and gazed down at the floor.  
  
"You nervous about meeting him?" asked Gohan, once again reading Goten's thoughts. "A bit," Goten smiled at his brother. "Don't worry squirt," said Gohan, ruffling Goten's hair, making Goten giggle. "You and dad are going to get along just fine, trust me," smiled Gohan. Goten grinned at his brother.  
  
"Come on squirt. If we don't go to dinner, mum's not going to let us train tomorrow."  
  
Without another word, Goten jumped up from his bed and raced down to the kitchen. He loved sparring with his brother and he wouldn't miss it for anything. Laughing quietly to himself, Gohan looked out of Goten's opened window. A slight tear threatened to slide down Gohan's cheek as he imagined his father looking down on him.  
  
"I miss you dad. Soon we'll meet again." And as Gohan left to join his family, a slight breeze blew across the Son's house carrying a message.  
  
"We will, my son."  
  
********************** Hey! I've been so busy lately that I've kind of neglected my fanfics. I hope you all enjoyed this one. Please review! ^^ 


End file.
